Fatherhood
by JaydaLee
Summary: Blaine and Kurt's many adventures as they raise their daughter Allison Hummel-Anderson. In alphabetical order of course! Very fluffy :


**A/N- Hope you enjoy. I am so fricken proud of this story. Alot of it is based off my own darling daughter and my own childhood.  
>So there is no confusion Kurt is Daddy and Blaine is Dad. <strong>

**A - Allison **

She came into the world with lungs like her Daddy. She was perfect in every single way.

Blaine cradled their tiny little bundle in his arms, Kurt wrapped an arm around his husband waist, he bought his other hand up to brush over the dark, matted hair. He looked at Blaine, unshed tears pooling in his eyes. Blaine smiled softly "She's you" he whispered "She's you in every way"

The baby opened her sleepy eyes and blinked slowly at her Daddies.

Allison Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson had entered the world.

**B- Baking -4 yrs**

Blaine heard the crunch and the splat that quickly followed. He turned around and there was Allison looking up at Blaine with 3 broken eggs at her feet "Oops" she said

Blaine chuckled and scooped her up, he plonked her down on the counter next to the mixing bowls and measuring cups "How about you sit here and you can be chief stirrer" she nodded happily and he turned to the fridge to retrieve 3 more eggs. "Ok, we have 3 hours until Daddy gets home from work, we need to bake the cake, decorate it and put the candles on before then. Got it?"

Allison nodded and picked up the carton of food coloring "Can the cake be pink?" she asked

Blaine shrugged "Why not? What color icing?"

"Ummmmmmm. Green!" she shouted

Ok. Daddy will probably yell at us for picking clashing colors but I'll just blame you" he poked Ally in the ribs and she giggled and arched away. He poked her again and laughed she harder. Before she could move away his fingers attacked her side and tickled her mercilessly.

She squealed and kicked her legs out, one of her feet connected with the container of flour and sent it sailing to the floor. The container's lid burst off on impact and a white cloud of flour filled the room. Blaine coughed and Allison covered her face. When the flour settled Blaine looked around with a groan, he picked Ally up and placed her on the ground "Ok, Dad's going to get the dustpan and broom. Stay here and try not to get anymore flour on your clothes"

He walked to the laundry and pulled the dustpan of the hook, he entered the kitchen again and stopped. There was his daughter, flat on her back dragging her arms and legs through the pile of flour "It's just like snow Dad!" she cried happily "Make angels with me!"

He put the dustpan on the counter and laid down next to her. They would clean up in a minute... Then they would go to the store and buy Kurt a cake.

**C- Clothes 5 yrs**

She stomped out of her room, loving the slapping sound her gumboots made on the tiles. She grabbed her school bag and slung it over her shoulder "I'm READY!" she shouted

Kurt looked up from his paper and cringed "Ally-Bear... What happened to the outfit Daddy laid out for you?"

She shrugged "I liked this one more" she jutted a hip out and flicked her hair back "Can I go to school now?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip to contain his laughter. Kurt shot him a look and Blaine held his hands up. This was all on him. "Ally-Bear, its not raining. You don't need gumboots" he tried again

"I like them" the warning note in her tone indicated that she meant it.

Kurt sighed and flicked his newspaper back up. She could have this one. Allison turned and headed towards the front door.

Blaine burst out laughing. He really couldn't hold it in any longer when he saw the dozens of butterfly stickers that decorated his daughters behind.

Luckily Kurt missed that.

**D- Dating **

16 yrs Allison stood on the walk way that led up to her house, she smiled coyly at the boy next to her.

"I- ah- I had a really good time tonight" he said, his voice breaking slightly

She giggled and took his hand "I did to"

He reached forward and took her other hand, her heart started pounding and her pulse quickened. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Uh- Is that your Dad?"

Her eyes snapped open and she looked over at the window. Sure enough there was Blaine, his head poking through the curtain. His eyes widened when he saw her looking and quickly ducked out of sight. She gave her date a sheepish smile "Sorry, he is over-protective"

He smiled that smile that made her teenage heart flutter. He started leaning forward and she once again closed her eyes.

"Who is that?"

What the hell? Her eyes popped open and she followed his eyes to the window where Kurt was standing with his arms crossed. He made no effort to hide or duck out of the way like Blaine had. He raised his brow at Allison and she sighed heavily and dropped her dates hands.

"That's my other Dad"

**E- Eggs 8 yrs**

"Allison, it is a hard boiled egg. Eat it or go without breakfast"

She had her arms crossed tightly against her chest, she shook her head "No!"

"Allison!" his tone taking on an edge of warning

"No! Aunty Brittney told me an egg is a baby chickens house!"

Blaine gave an exasperated sigh "Not this one" he said

She shot him a look "How do you know?"

"I just do"

She raised her brow, in a way that was just so Kurt. She pushed her plate away and Blaine threw his hands in the air.

"You are so much like your Daddy!"

**F- Football hold- 2 months**

He sucked at this. She hated him.

He rocked the screaming infant in his arms. Her tiny face was bright red and her little fists her clenched tight. He had tried everything, feeding, bathing, burping, changing, swaddling. Everything ended in more tears and an even higher pitched scream.

All Blaine could think was that she definitely had Kurt's vocal range.

He paced the length of her pink room, doing an awkward bobbing movement that seemed to the lessen the screams. He tried to sing but couldn't think of any lullabies. He tried to think of any song but nothing came to mind.

He had been lead soloist of the Warblers and he couldn't think of a single song?

Oh God... Wasn't she tired? How was she not thoroughly exhausted from all this screaming?

He wondered if he should get Kurt but that seemed unfair because Kurt had done this last night. Had she screamed like this for Kurt? Did she like Kurt more? Could she sense Blaine's fear?

His arm was going numb. He flipped her belly down onto his other forearm, her head cradled in his hand and her legs hanging either side of his elbow. He shook his other arm to try and get some feeling back into it.

The crying had stopped.

He looked down and there she was. Her tiny head cradled in his hand, her little face peaceful and her whole body relaxed against his arm. He looked over at the cot, did he risk it? He looked over at the rocking chair, that seemed like a safer option. He walked over and very slowly settled himself into the chair, his arm resting awkwardly across his body as she finally slept. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He could do this.

That was the night the football hold saved his sleep and his sanity.

**G- Grandkids- 26 yrs**

Kurt paced the waiting room, he wrung his hands nervously. His palms were sweating, he dragged them down the front of his pants to try and wipe off some the moisture. He looked at the clock "Blaine its been too long somethings wrong" he cried out

Blaine nursed his 2nd cup of coffee "It's fine. The doctor said everything is fine, sometimes pushing can take awhile"

"Allison was out in one push!"

"Allison was also 2 weeks early and clearly as impatient as you are" Blaine patted the seat next to him "Come and sit down"

Kurt shot him a look "How are you so calm? The midwife hasn't given us an update in over an hour. Something's wrong"

Blaine sighed and rubbed his eyes "Were you this neurotic when Allison was being born?"

Kurt whirled around and glared at him "I. Am. Not. Neurotic! I am a caring father who is concerned for our daughters wellbeing" he flung his arm in the direction of the delivery ward "She is in there right now giving birth to our grandchild! She is in pain! We aren't with her and the stupid mid- "

His rant was cut off when he saw the midwife standing there, he dropped his hands to his side and offered a sheepish smile. The midwife gestured to the door "She is ready for visitors"

Kurt rushed past the midwife and into the room, Blaine followed at more sedate pace. When he walked through the curtains he swear his heart skipped a beat at the sight. There she was, their beautiful baby girl nursing a baby girl all of her own. Kurt stood next to the bed, one arm wrapped around Allison's shoulder and the other resting on the tiny bundle she held. Ally looked up at her Daddy "She has our eyes" she whispered.

Kurt turned his daughter, his own blue eyes swimming with tears "She is perfect, in every single way"

**H- Harry Potter 11 yrs**

"Dad I am bit old for bedtime stories" she whined as she settled back into her pillows

"You're never too old for bedtime stories. Plus this is a super special story that I have been waiting 11 years to read to you" he explained

"Why did I have to be 11?" it had been her birthday yesterday and she still squirmed in excitement when she thought of all the gifts she had gotten.

"Because now you're the same age as the lead characters" he sat on the edge of the bed and she shuffled over to make room, he reclined back onto her pillows and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she snuggled into his side and sighed happily. He bought the book up to eye level and flipped it to the first page "The boy who lived" he read "Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive..."

At the end of chapter 4 Blaine folded down the corner "No!" cried Ally "Keep going!"

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head "Sorry princess, it's way past your bedtime. Tomorrow night we can read some more" He smiled at her "Do you like it?" he asked

She nodded her head in an emphatic yes "It's wonderful!" she exclaimed, before asking softly "Do you think it's real?"

"I like to think so" he said

A small smile pulled at her mouth, Blaine pressed another kiss to her forehead before standing up and tucking the blankets around her "goodnight my sweet girl, I'll see you in the morning"

As he left the room her little voice called out "Dad?" he turned to face her "I'm not too old for bedtime stories" she whispered

He smiled "I know"

**I- Ice Cream - 10 yrs**

She tiptoed into the kitchen, her bare feet padding softly against the tiles and her flannelette pajamas's rustling softly. She peered down the hallway and sighed in relief. Their light was off which meant they were asleep. She had waited as long as she could but as the clock ticked to 10.30pm she was getting to sleepy to wait any longer.

She walked over to the fridge/freezer and pulled the freezer door open. Very quietly she pulled out the tub of ice cream. An excited smile pulled at her lips. They had bought it today when they did the grocery shopping, it was chocolate flavored ice cream swirled with pink marshmallow flavored ice cream and had tiny bits of frozen choc chips and marshmallows in it. She had made sure to eat all of her dinner just so she could have a bowl.

Daddy had given her a tiny little scoop in one of the tiny little bowls. She had tried to eat it in tiny mouthfuls but it was gone way to quickly. Now with her parents fast asleep she could eat as much as wanted!

She put the tub on the counter and opened the drawer quietly, she pulled out a spoon. She took the lid off the ice cream and dug her spoon in for her first delicious mouthful. She wasn't worried about her Daddy noticing, even if he did he would probably just blame Dad.

She was so caught up in the deliciousness of it and the naughtiness of it that she didn't hear the quiet footsteps down the hall. She heard a quiet cough and she looked up in alarm before relaxing when she saw it was her Dad. She pulled the drawer open and grabbed another spoon. She offered it to him with a little smile.

He grinned at her, accepted the spoon and came to stand next to her. He dug his spoon in and bumped his hip against hers "Great minds think alike huh?" he whispered

She giggled quietly. From that night on, they regularly met in the kitchen for their secret ice cream feasts.

**J- Jokes - 7 yrs**

"Hey Dad"

"What's up Ally Bear?" Blaine asked

"What's green and says 'hey I'm a frog'"

"Ummm I don't know"

"A talking frog!" she squealed before dissolving into giggles

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. She had just learnt what jokes were but still didn't fully grasp the concept.

"Hey Dad"

"Yes Ally?"

"Why did the Monkey climb up the hat rack?"

"I'm not sure"

"To get his hat!" She clapped her hands and laughed

"Hey Ally"

"What?"

"Knock Knock"

"...Huh?"

"Never mind sweetie"

**K- Kisses- 8 months**

Blaine pushed the door open "Hello?" he called, he dropped his keys on the table by the front door "You guys home?" he shrugged his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. He walked down the hall, he heard a giggle and a squeal come from Ally's room. He smiled, obviously it was playtime. He walked in and lent against the door frame and watched.

Allison was spread out on her fluffy pink rug, her t-shirt pulled up and her little belly exposed. Kurt looked down at her and made a big show of taking a breath and then covering her stomach in kisses. She laughed and squealed and tried to wriggle away from him. He pulled her back "No!" he said "You can't get away! You can't get away from Daddy's kisses" he gushed

Blaine couldn't help it, he laughed. Kurt face shot up and looked at him, Blaine shook his head "You sound so ridiculous when you baby talk"

Kurt laughed and then looked down "But she likes it!" he gushed "She. likes. it!" he punctuated each word with a tickle to her rips and she shrieked with laughter. "Oh my god!" he suddenly cried "You have to see what she learnt today" he stood up and scooped Allison up off the floor. He walked over to where Blaine stood and held Allison up to his level "Give Dad a kiss?" he prompted "Kiss?" he puckered his lips and made a kissy noise.

Allison smiled her funny little smile and lent over to Blaine and planted a sloppy, wet baby kiss right on his mouth. Blaine laughed "Ohhh! Wow" he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand 'Thanks baby girl" he held his hands out and she stretched her arms out to him. He held her on his hip and smiled down at her. "Another one?" he asked and puckered his lips. She obliged with another sloppy, wet kiss. Blaine turned to Kurt "They're kind of gross but addictive" he claimed

Kurt laughed "I know, I've had dozens already and keep demanding more"

Blaine smiled at him "Do I get a kiss from you?" he asked

"Wipe that baby drool off your chin and you might"

**L- Love- Newborn **

He watched her eyes grow heavy. Her eye lids were starting to droop. She opened her mouth and yawned softly before giving in and letting her eyes fall shut. she pursed her pretty little lips and snuggled into Kurt's arms.

She was so perfect. He lent down and inhaled deeply, burying his nose into her soft brown hair. He had heard people speak of 'baby smell' but always thought it was nonsense, now it was his new favorite scent and he could not get enough of it.

She squirmed in his arms and he began to hum softly. She settled immediately. He was so caught up in the way she smelt and the way she felt in his arms that he didn't notice Blaine leaning against the door frame. Blaine smiled at the sight, his beautiful husband rocking their beautiful daughter to sleep. He was stamped all over her face, when they had gone through the IVF treatment they had both supplied a sample and requested that both be used when fertilizing the eggs. There had been absolutely no doubt in his mind, when he took his first look at their baby girl, he knew. She was Kurt all over.

Blaine wondered if Kurt realized he was humming 'Teenage Dream'?

Kurt seemed to sense his presence because he looked up and smiled "I am so in love with her" he whispered

Blaine walked into the room, he lay a soft hand on their daughter's head "I know exactly how you feel"

**M- Moon - 7 yrs**

Blaine and Allison lay on their backs on the soft grass, they gazed up at the dark sky and tried to count the stars. The full moon provided enough light for them to be able to see and the warm spring air made it the perfect temperature. "Hey Dad?" Blaine rolled onto his side to fave Allison "How come the moon is always there?" she asked

"Because it's watching over you" he stated

"Huh?" she looked very confused

"The moon follows you Ally, didn't you know that?"

"No it doesn't!" her face was torn between wonder and confusion "It can't"

"Of course it can. Haven't you noticed that the moon is always where you can see it? Even during the day?"

"Yes..." she replied hesitantly

"It's because it follows you so it can always watch over you" Blaine explained with a soft smile

"Why does it watch over me?" she asked as she gazed up at her new found guardian

"Because you're a star Ally, and the moon watches over all of it stars"

"Wow" she breathed. The back door slammed and Kurt walked out juggling three hot chocolates, Blaine jumped up to take one from him and pass it down to Ally. She thanked him before turning to Kurt "Hey Daddy!" she called "Did you now the moon follows me?"

He smiled down at her "Of course it does Ally. You're a star"

**N- No! - 2 yrs **

"Allison eat your vegetables" Blaine said

"No!"

"If you don't eat your vegetables you don't get sweets" he explained in a gentle voice

"No!"

"Ok then no sweets for Allison" he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sad look "Dad will have to eat it all"

"No!"

"Well then eat some vegetables please"

"NO!"

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh, he turned to Kurt who was reading on the sofa "A little help? please?" he pleaded

Kurt shook his head "No way. I dealt with this last night when she wouldn't eat her spaghetti" he looked up "Tonight's your turn" he said with a grin

Blaine huffed "Every night should be your turn! She get's this from you!"

Kurt just laughed and turned back to his book.

**O- One year old**

One year ago today she had come into this world, her tiny face screwed up as she screamed her displeasure at being thrust into this cold foreign world.

One year ago, she was placed into their arms, warm and snug in a blanket they had bought especially for the moment. Once in their arms she seemed to realize that maybe this place wasn't so bad.

One year ago they had stared down at her, their eyes filled with love and wonder as they looked at the tiny person that was theirs.

One year ago Allison Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson had completed their family and made their lives whole.

On that day one year later her two fathers stood by her cot and watched her sleep. Kurt stood behind, his arms around Blaine's waist and his head resting on the shorter man's shoulder. "One year old" he breathed "Can you believe its been a year already?"

Blaine still couldn't believe that this perfect little angel was theirs.

**P- Prom 16 yrs**

She sat still at her dressing table while her Daddy arranged her curls into a soft up-do. "Do you think Erik will like my dress?" she asked

"Of course he will" he answered "I made it for you"

She smiled "No other girl there will have a Hummel original" she stated, her eyes drifted to the pale green dress hanging from her wardrobe door. It was perfect, she had told Kurt what she wanted and he had bought the vision in her head to life. "Thank you Daddy, I know you worked hard on it"

He looked at their reflection in the mirror. She was so beautiful, so much like him, so much like his mother. He bought his hands down to rest on her shoulders "If you love it, it was worth every second" She smiled at him through the mirror, he reached up and secured the final pin and bought his hands down with a flourish "Ta Da! The Prom queen is ready!"

She scoffed "Daddy, I'm a drama geek. Drama geeks don't get prom queen"

He raised an eyebrow "I did" he stated

Her eyes widened "What!" she cried. Before he could answer the doorbell rang, her eyes widened "Oh shoot! I'm not even dressed yet!"

"Don't stress, This way you can make a grand entrance"

With her Daddy's help she stepped into her dress and allowed him to zip her up. She turned to look in the mirror and couldn't keep the excited smile off her face. Tonight was her Prom night.

**Q- Questions- 4yrs**

"Daddy?"

"Yes Allison?"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"So it matches the ocean"

"So why is the grass green?"

"Because it wanted to be different"

"Why do dogs bark?"

"Because it would be silly if they meowed"

"Why am I girl?"

"Because a boy named Allison doesn't make sense"

"Where do babies come from?"

"...Go ask Dad"

**R- Roger 5yrs**

"No!" Blaine cried as he pried the face washer out of the puppy's mouth "How did you even get this? They are kept on top of to bathroom cupboard" he held it out to inspect the damage, a little bit torn in the corner and soaked with puppy drool. He threw it in the hamper in the laundry. When he turned the puppy was gone again, where had he got to now? He ran into the kitchen "Roger?" he called, he clicked his fingers and whistled "Roger?" he heard an excited little yip and turned to see the puppy standing behind him, the end of the toilet roll in his mouth and a trail of toilet paper that obviously led to the toilet where the rest of the roll was. Blaine groaned, he was in way over his head. He scolded the puppy and then began cleaning the toilet paper. The front door slammed and his eyes widened, he quickly picked it all up and threw it in the toilet bowl and flushed.

He ran into the kitchen and saw Kurt standing there. He was staring at Roger, who sat there, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth and his tail wagging "What. Is. That?" he demanded, turning to Blaine.

Blaine scratched his head "Um... He followed me home?" It came out more like a question then a statement

"From where Blaine? The pound?" he put his hands on his hips "What were you thinking?" he cried

"I'm sorry but he was so cute! We have been talking about getting Ally a pet..." he trailed off and looked up at Kurt hopefully

"A fish Blaine! Maybe a rabbit! Not a damn puppy that's nearly as much work as she is!" the puppy wandered over and began sniffing at Kurt's shoes "Oh god, is it toilet trained?" he asked

Blaine nodded. That was the first thing he had asked, he knew Kurt wouldn't stand for accidents in the house. Blaine smiled "His name is Roger" he offered

Kurt raised his brow "Roger? Really?"

Blaine shrugged "That was what they called him and he seems to answer to it pretty well"

The front door slammed and he looked up at the clock. Allison was back from her play date with Jade, he heard a car horn sound as Jade and her mother drove off. Allison ran down the hall "Hi!" she cried, she noticed Roger and gasped "A puppy!" she immediately dropped to the ground and Roger ran to her. It was love at first sight, the puppy licked and nipped at her face and Allison squealed with happiness.

Blaine watched the encounter with a smile and Kurt turned to glare at him "You knew this would happen" he whispered accusingly "You knew they would fall in love and that I would never make him go back!"

Blaine walked over and planted a small kiss on Kurt's cheek "You're the best Daddy in the world" he said

Allison looked up "Is he mine?" she asked excitedly

Kurt sighed "Yes baby, he's yours. His name is Roger" she squealed again and pulled Roger in for a cuddle. Even Kurt couldn't help but smile at the exchange, he turned to Blaine "He better not chew" he warned

Blaine nodded. He'd have to go dig the face washer out of the hamper and put it in the bin. Kurt would never know.

**S- Sex- 15 yrs**

Kurt walked over to the couch and perched on the end, he motioned for Allison to take her earbuds out. The teen hit pause on her Ipod and pulled the buds out, she shot Kurt a winning smile "What's up Daddy?"

Kurt cleared his throat, this was going to be awkward for both of them. He placed a small collection of pamphlets onto the coffee table. Allison's eyes widened when she saw them, she looked up at him and he offered a sheepish smile. "No" was all she said as she moved to put her ear buds back in.

Kurt grabbed her wrist to stop her "Hey! This isn't fun for me either. If I had my way you would have been sent to a nunnery on your 15th birthday but this" he gestured to the pamphlets "Needs to be done"

The apprehension was clear on Allison's face, she looked down at the pamphlets "But Daddy... Your kind of... The things you and..." she trailed off, she couldn't even verbalize the thought of her parents having sex "Your gay!" she finally exclaimed "From what I understand it's all pretty different"

"Oh god Ally! I'm not going into the mechanics of it all! That's what Sex-Ed is for and the pamphlets" he shook his head and fought off a shudder "I just have a few key points to go over"

She took a deep breath, it was like ripping off a band aid. Get it done quick. "Ok- Shoot"

"Ok number 1: You need to understand that sex for boys and sex for girls can be different. Girls tend to see the more emotional aspect where as a lot of boys see the more physical aspect. What's is special to you might just be... a..." he trailed off awkwardly

"I get it Daddy, some guys are players. I've watched enough TV and movies to understand that"

"Ok good. That's why you need to be sure. You need to be in a loving, committed long term relationship before you even think about... it"

"Yes Daddy I know"

"And condoms!" he exclaimed "You always have to use condoms!" Good god why did they have to have a girl? At least his Dad never had to worry about pregnancy.

"Yes Daddy I know"

He nodded "Ok. I think that's enough, the pamphlets should cover the rest and if you have any other in-depth questions maybe ring Auntie Santana? Not Auntie Brittney" he said hurriedly. He still didn't quite trust her sexual knowledge after the pregnancy scare in high school. Allison nodded "Ok good" he said, he awkwardly patted her knee before he stood up

"Hey Daddy?" he turned back and looked at her "When was-" she broke off and cleared her throat, like a band aid she reminded herself "When was your first time?"

Kurt smiled softly "I was 18. It was with your Dad, he has been my one and my only" he looked at her "But in your case. I think sex will be a great gift to yourself when you turn 30" Allison snorted and replaced her ear buds. Kurt sighed, it wasn't like he had listened to his Dad when he had said that exact line.

**T- Teasing-12 yrs**

Blaine watched as Allison pushed her peas around her plate, her elbow was on the table and her chin rested in her hand, she used her fork to push the tiny green balls around. Normally Blaine would scold her for this but she just looked so forlorn "Ally Bear, what's the matter?

She sighed "Nothing..."

"It doesn't seem like nothing"

"Hmmm... What's a fag?"

Kurt's fork clattered to his plate and his head whipped up, he turned to look at Blaine, the misery evident in eyes eyes. Blaine reached over and took his hand. That had physically hurt them, he had felt an ache in his heart when that horrible word had fallen from their sweet girl's lips.

"Who said that word to you Allison?" Kurt asked softly, his face even more pale then normal

"A boy at school called James, he said I was a freak who's parents were fags" she chewed her lip for a moment before asking "Is it a swear?"

Blaine took a deep breath "Honey? Remember how Daddy and I explained that all families are different? Some have a mum and a dad, some have 2 dads, some have 2 mums..." he trailed off as she nodded "Ok good, remember how we explained that Daddy and I are a bit different?"

She nodded "Yup, you and Daddy are gay because you love each other and your both boys but Auntie Tana and Auntie Brittney are called lesbians because they are two girls who love each other"

"That's really good baby"

Allison still looked confused "So what's a-" she broke off when she saw Kurt's face "What does the F-word mean?"

Blaine sighed heavily, imagine having to explain the hate and the disgust that some people still felt towards he and Kurt to their precious baby girl "Their are some people in this world that don't understand that boys can love boys and girls can love girls. It makes them angry or scared or uncomfortable. So sometimes they say nasty things about us. The F-word is a very nasty name for gay people"

She looked at Kurt "So I'm not a freak?" she asked quietly

Kurt reached over the table and grasped one of her hands in both of his "No sweetie. You're just a little girl who happens to have 2 Dads who love you very much and if James or any other kids at school say nasty things you ignore them and go tell a teacher"

She nodded "I did that and now James has detention for a week" she smiled, embracing this small victory. She looked down at her cold dinner "Can I be excused? I'm not very hungry"

Blaine excused her and she hopped off her chair and headed to her bedroom. He turned to Kurt, who's head was resting in his hands "Are you alright?" he asked

"Why Blaine?" Kurt looked up, his eyes were filled with sadness "Why do people in this world still hate us for loving each other? And to share that hate with a child who does not fully understand-" he broke off and shook his head "It's not fair that those things get thrown in her face"

"She doesn't seem to bothered by it" Blaine said "We raised a tough little girl" he smiled "She's got your guts and my good looks" he said in a teasing tone

Kurt laughed "Please! That child is all me. Not even the surrogate got a look in" he reached over and took Blaine's hands "Her heart? her compassion? her sense of humor? her exuberance? That's all you" he said with a soft smile

**U- Ugly- 14yrs**

The front door slammed. Kurt heard a school bag being thrown on the ground "Ally Bear? How was school?"

She ran past him, into her bedroom and the door slammed. Kurt sighed, obviously it had been a bad day. He grabbed a teatowel to cover the vegetables he had been chopping. He walked over and stood outside her door. He knocked lightly "Ally? What's the matter?"

"Nothing!"

"It doesn't sound like nothing" he said

The door flew open and she stood there, tears streaming down her face "I'm ugly!" she wailed as her face crumpled

Kurt gathered her in his arms and pulled her close "You are no such thing and I will not hear you say that about yourself"

"It's true" her voice was muffled against she chest, she pulled away and looked up at him "All the girls at school are so pretty and slim and they all have boyfriends" her voice trailed off and she looked down at her feet

"Is that what this is about? The other girl's have boyfriends?" Allison nodded miserably, Kurt took her hand and lead her to the bed. They both took a seat. He turned to her "You know, I didn't have a boyfriend until I was 17"

Allison scoffed "Daddy your situation was a little bit different"

He considered this before nodding his head "I suppose it was but Ally? You do not need a boyfriend to feel good about yourself. You are beautiful, talented and absolutely amazing" she opened her mouth but he held up his hand to silence her "And one day you will meet a boy who see's all those things in you and makes you feel like the prettiest girl in the world"

"Is that how Dad makes you feel?" she asked

"Your Dad think's I'm pretty without any make-up on" he said softly, a small smile playing on his lips

Allison looked confused "Huh?"

Kurt pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead "I'll tell you one day"

**V- Vehicle- 17yrs**

"Are we seriously doing this?" Kurt asked for, what seemed like, the hundredth time

"Yes we are, she finally has her license and she deserves a little freedom"

"Exactly freedom! I don't want her to have freedom! I want her to stay in her bedroom all day and read books and play with dolls" he exclaimed

Blaine raised his brow "You do realize she packed her dolls away about 5 years ago right?"

Kurt groaned and covered his face "God Blaine! Where did the last 10 years go? It feels like 5 minutes ago she was playing with Barbies and wearing a tutu"

Blaine placed the small gift wrapped package on the table, he walked over and wrapped his arms around his husband "Our baby grew up" he said softly "And the scary part is? She isn't finished yet"

Kurt groaned again, he eyeballed the package with a look of disgust "You know she is just going to use the car to go see _that_ boy"

Blaine chuckled "And how many times did you use your car to come see _this_ boy"

"That's different! you couldn't get me pregnant!"

Blaine gave his husband a soft kiss on the lips "Thank god! Cause we went at it like bunnies" Kurt finally smiled, Blaine leaned into kiss him properly, they heard the door slam and he reluctantly pulled away

"Hello? You guys home?" Allison called out

"In here sweetie" Kurt answered

She walked in and kissed them both on the cheek "How were your days?" she asked sweetly, before they could answer she spotted the gift box "Ohhh! Who got a present?"

"You did" Blaine replied

"From you guys?" they nodded "Thank's Daddies" she pulled the ribbon off and dropped it on the counter, she pulled the lid of the box off. Her brow furrowed for a moment, she looked up and saw her two fathers smiling at her. Her eyes widened "A car?" they nodded "For me?" they nodded again. Allison let out an ear piercing squeal and threw her arms around them both "Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!" she pressed multiple kisses to their faces before pulling back and dancing in a little circle.

Blaine laughed at her excitement "It's in the garage, it's got a full tank and it's all ready for you"

"Oh my god! I'm going to Erik's house to show him!" she clutched her new keys in her hands and ran off towards the garage "Bye! Love you!" she called over her shoulder

Once they heard to garage door slam Kurt turned to Blaine and glared, Blaine sighed "Yes Kurt, she has gone to see _that_ boy"

**W- White Dress- 24yrs**

"Are you ready?" she called, her voice traveled through the double doors and Kurt could hear the happiness and excitement in it

"YES! Come out here and show us" he cried

The double doors opened to reveal a beautiful young woman, her hair in curls and pinned off her face. The white dress was romantic and whimsical and exactly what she had always dreamed of. In her hands she clasped a simple bouquet of white calla lilies. She smiled softly at her Daddies "What do you think?"

Blaine reached over and grasped Kurt's hand. When had their little girl grown up? When had their baby girl turned into this stunning young woman? Kurt blinked back tears "You look- You-" he stopped and tried to swallow the lump in his throat

Blaine squeezed his hand "Beautiful" he said "You look beautiful" he dropped Kurt's hand and turned around, he offered his arm out "Now Ally-Bear. Are you ready?"

She walked forward and took Blaine's arm, she turned to face Kurt, she held out her arm and linked it with his, careful not to crush her bouquet. She sighed happily and smiled "Are you ready to give me away?" she asked them both

Their eye's meet over their daughter's head and they both thought the same thing 'Can't we keep you for a little bit longer?'

Kurt lent over and brushed a tender kiss to her forehead "Never" he said "But we're willing to share"

**X- X-Ray- 9yrs**

She laid on the table cradling her arm "It hurts Daddy" she whimpered

Kurt stroked her hair "I know baby, I know but the doctors going to take some pictures and figure out what's wrong and then he will fix it and it won't hurt anymore" He bent down and kissed her cheek, it tasted salty from her tears and he wanted nothing more then to take her pain and make it his own.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson?" The Doctor called "If you would like to come stand behind here with me and we take the X-ray"

"Can't I stay with her?" he asked

"No sir, I'm sorry. If you would just step behind the wall with me, it will be over in a few minutes"

"Allison squeezed his hand "Please? I won't move"

"Sir, you need to be back here with me"

"What about those funny grey vests? I have seen those on 'Grey's Anatomy'. Can't you get me one of those?" he asked

The doctor sighed and Kurt heard the X-ray tech mumble something. "Mr Hummel-Anderson. In the time you have been standing there we could have taken the X-ray twice"

"Oh..." he offered the doctor a sheepish smile before pressing a kiss to Allison's hand "Daddy will be back in 2 minutes"

**Y- Yes- 23 yrs**

"I love her" he said simply "And I want to spend the rest of our lives making sure she knows that"

The tiny black box rested on the coffee table. It laid open and Kurt could see the light bouncing off the single diamond, it was a simple design. A plain white gold band with a single diamond.

"We're not disputing that you love her Erik, that is clear in the way you look at her. We're more worried about your age" Blaine explained "Your both only 23"

"If you don't mind me asking. How old were you guys when you married?"

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it. Kurt held up a hand "That's besides the point" he said "We need to know that you are going to take care of our baby girl"

"I love her" he repeated

Blaine looked at Kurt, he reached over and took his hand "She would never forgive us if we said no" he said

Kurt sighed, he looked at the young man before them "Yes Erik. You can marry our daughter"

**Z- Zest**

Not a day went by that Kurt and Blaine weren't amazed by her. She was everything they had hoped for and so much more.

She was utter perfection in their eyes, even the hardest times and the longest days felt like something amazing. One smile from her was enough to light up a city.

She was Kurt in looks, from head to toe. There was no mistaking who made her. Her sass came from him, her stubbornness and her tendency to be a touch over-dramatic and slightly neurotic.

Her compassion came from Blaine, her utter devotion to those she loved and her passion towards the things she loved were all him. She loved the spotlight (though Blaine insisted that came from Kurt) and from the day she could walk she had a strange fascination with climbing furniture.

Her singing voice and immense talent? That was both of them.

Her zest for life?

That was all her.

**A/N What did you think? I am so happy with how it turned out :D It took about 4 days to get it all done (way longer then I thought it would) but I'm so happy with it. Please review!**


End file.
